1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an industrial computer, in particular, to an industrial computer chassis structure which is applied to a server and has a power source disposed centrally.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since of a daily progress of computer industry and a daily reliance on industry computer system, the requirement asked by enterprises onto server system is also heightened relatively. Responding to the speedy growth, many enterprises usually adopt the integration of numerous servers. Thereby, the gigantically produced data or the very-busy internet interaction can be handled and the future requirement concerning the expansion and upgrade of the server system can also be responded.
In addition, common industrial computer is usually operated in a long period. Once a malfunction problem occurs to any hardware, enterprise usually requires that the hardware assembly has to be repaired or changed, under the condition that the server should not be shut down. Therefore, the hot-swappable motherboard is required and the system functions for inter-supporting power supply and cooling fan thereby emerge.
According to prior arts, their power supplies are not disposed at most appropriate position in the computer chassis. Therefore, when a malfunction problem occurs to one power supply, although the supplied watts of other power supplies can be raised, through the control of a software system, however, the difficulty to integrate the hardware in the chassis is raised due to the poor design of the disposition structure, the result even causing the increases of complexity and cost in terms of structural design.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawback of the prior art significantly.